Edward the Guardian
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: This is a story based on Twilight. Same characters, but with different mythical creature. Try, angels and grim reapers.
1. Chapter 1

Edward: The Guardian

Chapter 1

I stepped off the plane with my mother early Sunday morning. We just arrived in Forks, Washington, my new home. I mean, _our_ new home. Can't forget about my mom. Well, actually, I do. 99.9% of the time, which is why I am constantly getting in trouble. I always forget to call her and whatnot. Whatever, she can handle it. It wasn't like I was gonna run off with a bunch of junkies or anything like that. Well, maybe I'd run off with my friends or something, but still, did it matter? I was responsible for the most part. I always followed rules and refused alcohol and stuff, so big deal, lighten up already. One of the perks of moving to Forks was that the town was so small, my mom promised she wouldn't bother checking up on me. Yeah, right. Sure. I'll believe when I see it. As if she has her own life. Anyway, it was raining. I wasn't surprised. I actually did research on the town. Weird, but I wanted to be prepared. I loved the rain, and I loved being surrounded by trees, so I knew I would love it here. They sold cars at the airport. Weird… oh, well, easier on us. Mom got herself a red Ferrari. Yeah, right, in her dreams! Or mine…. Anyway, no, she got some Toyota. And me? I got a used red Chevy truck. Sweeeet. In the back of my mind I imagined myself offroading in the forest… back to reality, we drove home in our own vehicle. Well, mom drove, and I followed her like a stalking tailgater would. We finally arrived to a small two-bedroom house that sat at the edge of the forest. It felt…homey.

"Well, Bella, honey, how do you like it?" I turned to my mom and smiled.

"I absolutely love it!" and I wasn't even hammin' it up. I really did love it.

I dragged my bags upstairs to what I claimed as my room. Its walls were blue, my favorite color, and there were yellow lace curtains. Nice. I think I could make it work.

"So, how ya settling in, kiddo?"

"Oh my GOSH! What is wrong with you! Can't you knock? So simple. Seriously, you coulda killed me!"

"Stop overreacting, sweetie!" I swear that woman was like a silent banshee at the moment! Like, seriously. She could be all loud and talkative when she wanted to be, and other times, she moved like a phantom, and it was just creepy. Especially in the dark, when a face just pops in front of you, asking, "Do you need another blanket?" How inconvenient is that, really? You're falling asleep and then BAM! You're wide awake 'cuz you just had a heart attack.

"You know what, mom? _I_ am going to finish unpacking, and then get ready for school, and _you_ are going to find someone else to pester. You should get a dog. Those little lapdog yappers, ya know?" She walked out with feigned hurt and I continued with what I was doing.

I woke up bright and early, not wanting to be late on the first day. I got in my new used red truck and drove to Forks High School. I sat in the school parking lot, hyperventilating. I rubbed my temples and played Claire de Lune to try and calm myself. I finally composed myself enough to get out of the car. I looked at my schedule, which was mailed to our home in California before moving here. What was my first class? Hmmm…. Checking, checking, checking… wonder what the food is like here… are there any cute boys? A car honked his horn. That sure snapped me and my wandering mind back to reality. Okay, first class, biology. I checked the map and made my way towards the building. I checked the sign above the door to make sure I was in the right place.

_Room 16_

_Building 5_

_Mr. Banner_

_Biology 101_

Yup. I was there. One calming breath and a panic attack later, I turned the knob on the door and stepped into the classroom.

Huh? Was I late? Impossible, I left early! What time is it? I looked at my watch. 7:58. I had 22 minutes until class started. Hmm, maybe I wasn't the only one who worried about punctuality. Unless this was something else entirely. Whatever. I didn't want to actually have to think about it and use my brain until necessary. I looked at the teacher sitting in the desk in front of me, who noticed my arrival.

"Ah, you've arrived. We've been waiting for you." Did that sound creepy or what? "Class, this is Isabella Swan, she's new here, so you all better welcome her," was that a threat? "It's Bella," I informed him. "Huh?" What was there to get? All I said was 'Bella'. He couldn't comprehend that? Seriously? It's just a name, come on! Why was I so irritable today?! And the first day of school, too! My nerves were frazzled, that was the problem, 'cause I definitely wasn't PMSing. "My name is Bella. It's what I prefer. Please call me _Bella_," I said with emphasis. I hated being rude, but today I was more dysfunctional than usual. "Oh, okay then. Class, this is _Bella_," he said, copying my exact pronunciation. Was he being funny? "Our two other new students are Edward and James Cullen. You may take your seat now, _Bella_." "Thanks," I grumbled, so that it was practically inaudible. I shuffled my way to the back table in the middle row, where the only empty seat was. It was a three-person table, and I was doomed to sit in the middle of two _guys._ Guys, can you believe it? How was I supposed to talk with a _guy_? Two especially cute ones at that. Oh, well, I embarrass myself on a daily basis, so why not start now? I pulled my chair out and sat down. Something finally caught up to me. How is it that I realize just now, that these two boys are twins? I mean, I saw them as I was walking towards my seat, but my mind didn't comprehend it 'til just now.

"Um, hello, Isabella. I'm Edward. I'm also new here. I'm pleasured to meet you," the boy on my right said. I turned to shake his hand, but I was instantly lost in his deep green eyes. I must have been ogling, and I realized I was still clutching his hand. I pulled back and smiled. "On the contrary, the pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Bella," I said in a breathless voice, trying my best to be as flirty as possible. He was just…wow. WOW. W-O-W! WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW! Just…wow. Words could not describe his seraphic face. He had the deepest green eyes I have ever seen, auburn hair with a bronze tint to it, and the handsomest smile I have ever seen on his angular face. He was quite muscular, but not in a 'too buff' kind of way and was covered all in white. All in all, he was hot, and he was perfect, and he would be sitting next to me everyday for the next year. YES! If I could, I would be screaming. "Uh, that's my brother, James," he said as he indicated the boy on my left. I turned to look. Wow. Carbon copy of Edward. I liked that. Just as hot, and just as near. Wait a minute, when did I become such a player, taking up so much interest? Ugh, gotta stop thinking like this. Anyway, just let me ogle a little while longer so I have something to spill to my friends. He was just like Edward, except his hair was the darkest black I've ever seen, like liquid ink that shined in the moonlight. He turned his piercing gaze to me, and I nearly gasped. His eyes were just as black, and they were scary. Why was I suddenly reminded of a shark when he flashed his teeth at me in a smirk at seeing my own smile disappear at the sight of him? He was dressed all in black, and was like the complete opposite of Edward. That was my prophecy. They were alike, and yet so different. Edward's face was warm, kind, and inviting, while James's was cold, cruel, and truly frightening. Hold on! What was I talking about! I barely met them! I gotta get to know them first!

"Uh, hello," I said uneasily. His smug look grew and he just nodded before returning to his position that very much reminded me of a big lazy cat. Mr. Banner passed out microscopes and Edward and I had to differentiate slides onion root cells and whitefish blastula cells. James had chosen to ignore us and decided to prop his feet up on the table and take a snooze. Mr. Banner took no notice. Great. He was one of _those_ teachers. I guess it could work in my favor. The hour passed quickly, and I wasn't ready to leave Edward. I didn't know anyone else, and I guess I had quickly developed a crush, or something of that ilk.

The bell rang, and I was bursting with sadness. I gathered my books and was about to walk away from the table to leave. Just as I was about to tell Edward goodbye, he grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Bella, do you mind me asking if you would like to join us for lunch today? I don't know anyone, you don't know anyone, so why not?"

"Of course I'd love to sit with you!" I said a little too quickly. Maybe _too_ quickly. Did he even understand my words? It must've sounded like some weird psycho-babble. But luckily, he got my words.

"Yes, Isabella, it would give us the greatest pleasure if you joined us. I guess I'll be seeing you later." James winked before sauntering out the door. I looked over at Edward, still shocked by that confrontation. He was clutching the back of his chair tightly, _very_ tightly. I could see his knuckles turn white. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was set in an angry line. His face seemed as if it had actually been cast in a shadow. Was he angry? Why would he be angry? All I could think of was that anger definitely didn't look good on him. He seemed to kind for it. The bell rang again as a warning. "Bye, Edward. See ya at lunch." And then I was off for my next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward the Guardian

Chapter 2

I was walking on air on my way to Trigonometry. My arm tingled where Edward had touched me. I felt like electricity was flowing through me and lightening bolts could zap out of my fingers. This was crazy. I shook my head and entered the classroom. I was deciding which seat to take when Mr. What's-his-name came up and asked,

"Name, please, miss," in his monotonous voice. Who was he? I was mentally scratching my head, trying to remember what was written on the door. Mr. Vinley, Barner, Barnes & Noble, Valner, Varner, VARNER! That was his name! He must have thought I was mentally impaired with all that time it took for me to answer him.

"Uh, Bella Swan, sir."

"Swan, Swan, Swan. Bella, you said?" "Yes, Mr. Varner," I answered, curious as to why he had to ask again after I just told him 5 seconds ago.

"Hmmm. Short for Isabella?"

"Yes." No wonder he asked. My name would appear as Isabella on all the lists because of registration. Oh well, I guess I can survive a day or two of name correction. Maybe this guy ain't so bad, aside from his subject and all.

"You will sit in the first row, second desk, behind Ms. Brandon."

Forget what I said. He sucks. Assigned seating? of course that's why he wanted to know. Of course. But are you kidding me?! Ugh! From bad to worse in 0.2 seconds.

I took my seat behind a petite girl, who was thin in the extremes. She was pale, with short, spiky black hair and dark brown eyes, nearly black, but no where near James's. I sat down, and I could easily see the board right over her head. Wow, she must've been really short for me to see over her head like that, 'cause I was on the shorter side myself. As soon as my butt was slid all the way in the seat of the desk, the girl in front of me spun around.

"Hi, there! I'm Alice! It's really nice to meet you. We don't get a lot of new people around here. Have you met anyone interesting yet? Have you been on a tour around campus? Oh, I should take you! I'd absolutely love to do that! We should! So where are you from? What are your other classes? Oh, you should come sit with me at lunch. I gotta introduce you to everybody! Oh, this'll be so much fun! I'm so glad to have another friend here!"

How was it humanly possible for her to fit all of that into one breathe? That gave a new meaning to 'a mile a minute'. She definitely was a chatterbox, overly perky indeed, but friendly and nice. I did my best to come up with a reply.

"Um, hi Alice. I'm Bella. I just moved here from California. I've only met Edward and James Cullen. They're also new. Edward is nice. I'm just trying to navigate myself around school via this map. I was actually supposed to join Edward for lunch, but we'd both love to join you. And I'm glad I met you." I don't know if that answered even half of her questions. She smiled and her eyes gleamed as I told her we would join her. She was about to shoot her mouth off again when the teacher began doing his job. Late with the teaching. Such a bad quality for a teacher to possess, considering that they teach how important punctuality is.

Class with Mr. Varner was purgatory. I was dying on the inside. Class seemed to go on forever. I could practically feel the wrinkles. The bell rang, finally! I've never heard anything so sweet. I would cherish that ringing forever. I bolted out the door with Alice.

"So what's your next class, Bella?" Alice inquired.

"I have History. What about you? What's your next subject?"

"I also have History. Isn't that awesome? We have two classes together so far! Yay!" she squealed excitedly. I covered my ears and made a mental note to buy ear plugs and duct tape.

We headed off to History, and my mind wandered while Alice chattered excitedly.

My lost thoughts kept returning to Edward. Where was he? I'd be with him soon enough. Just a little while longer and History would be over, and my food deprived stomach will be able to rejoice when it's lunchtime. The time when I will be able to see Edward again.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward the Guardian

Chapter 3

Edward's POV:

"Edward, come here."

"Coming, father." I quickly glided over to where my father sat in his long white robe. My mother appeared behind him in similar attire, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, you know your mother and I have been serving for over eleven thousand years," he told me in his gruff voice. "I think it's about time we retired. We're thinking about moving to somewhere in the tropics. We really enjoyed the time we spent there." He paused to look up at my mother as they shared similar smiles, silently reminiscing.

"The seraph council already approved our departure, but they also said they have a mission for you. Your last assignment on earth, I know it did not end well, because of that little, um, 'accident', but you shouldn't let that taint your confidence."

"It wasn't an accident!" I yelled at him angrily.

"It was James's fault, and you know it! I told you he shouldn't have been allowed to come, but you and the council insisted we should just stick together. It's your fault, too, you know. If you hadn't insisted, Gregory wouldn't have died."

Thinking of my last 'client' brought an aching to my chest. I took care of him about fifteen hundred years ago in Rome. It was my job, as a guardian angel, to protect him. They informed me how, when and where he would die, and sometimes they give the angels a 'by whom' as well. Because James and I are brothers, twins actually, he was assigned to go with me, help keep the other reapers at bay so they wouldn't be tempted to take my client too early.

But, of course, James was bored, again.

If he wasn't off flirting with the girls, then he was discreetly causing someone misery.

To entertain himself, he 'accidentally' bumped into Gregory as he was passing a cobblestone street, and he fell under a moving chariot. Yes, I had lost my first and only 'client'. I wasn't there to save him while I was away at a seraph meeting, and I had entrusted James with the duty of watching over him.

My mother, father and I were angels, but James…

He was one of many grim reapers reaping havoc around the globe, and in heaven as well.

The two of us were the first of our kind ever. A reaper and an angel have never been born of the same parents.

It was possible for angels to bear reapers as well as other angels, as it was possible for reapers to bear angels.

My aunt on my mom's side was an angel, and her husband, my uncle, was a reaper. They had two daughters, both reapers. I guess my cousins had leverage at tempting men to their death. Sigh…

My other uncle on my dad's side was also an angel, as was his wife, and they both had an angel child. My dad's sister was, of course, an angel, her husband a reaper, and they had two angels of their own.

But my parents, both angels, had one reaper, and one angel. A first.

I guess you can imagine family reunions when the reapers and angels mix. But we have to work together.

The reapers have had an agreement with us angels that they cannot call on a person until their designated time, but reapers haven't been known to stick to their schedule.

They did as they pleased, whatever they wanted, as long as it was, well, pleasing to them. Pretty much just for amusement. They really got a kick out of calling people early, or getting them into an accident and leaving them for dead without actually taking them. They enjoyed people's sufferings when they were on the brink of death.

It pretty much comes down to this: reapers are sadistic.

As an angel, I can't hate my brother; I don't even get the meaning of the word. I can only feel compassion. I weep when I see someone head in the wrong direction, and rejoice when they choose the right path. I enjoyed watching peoples' happiness. I liked seeing love in action, in any form.

James was the complete opposite.

After losing Gregory, I spent a century up here in heaven, just watching the world go by.

Then I finally decided to get my flying butt back down there in the action.

I wasn't anyone's guardian, but I didn't mind.

My job was simple. I did a good deed, here and there.

I did charity work and comforted those who were sad.

I helped people find the right track.

Heck, I even played cupid every now and then, matching people up. After all, I did have a gift of seeing emotions.

Besides, cupid got lazier over the years. I was just trying to help.

Helping others made me satisfied, but I was never completely happy. Just… content.

I went back, and continued watching over the world, giving friendly suggestions to the human minds that needed them.

Back to the present.

"Anyway, the council wants you to guard again. They are tired of having you hang around here all day. I swear, you have your own rut in the garden trails after the thousands of times you walked through it. Just get out into the real world. If not for your sake, then for mine. I'm going crazy wondering why you're not going crazy.

Oh, and before you go, make sure you bring James."

"What?! There is no way I am bringing him. He will interfere. Besides, he already spends most of his time in the human world. Why does he need to come with me? He has a job of his own. Though I'm pretty sure he spends a lot of his time using seduction on those poor girls. If they would give him a chance. Those humans are finicky. I'm not taking him, and that's final," I said with a loud huff.

I turned to storm out of there before my father yelled,

"Oh, yes you are! And don't forget your seraph blade! I think you can disguise it as a pen or something!"

What was a pen?

I've spent too much time away from earth.

Sometimes I truly am amazed at the humans' ability to create such queer mechanics.

I flew myself over the council chamber and knocked.

"Enter."

I did as commanded and was greeted by the seraph council.

"Welcome Edward. You will leave at once. Your, guarded, will be arriving at the destination: Forks High School. You are to enroll yourself there to watch over your 'client'. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. You should know who she is at a glance. Watch over her diligently. Her current age: 17. Her death: she will be killed in a car accident, pushed over a bridge railing by a drunk driver, her current state will be pregnant, age 20. She is to die of damage internal bleeding from the accident, and also of drowning in a river after being driven off the bridge. Her reaper: James Cullen. Her guardian angel: Edward Cullen. Make sure you fulfill her duty. It is meant to happen, Edward. Make sure it happens at the appropriate time. And don't even think about saving her. Now go," and the head seraph snapped his fingers and I found myself in an apartment, now inhabited by me.

I turned and saw James smirking as he leaned against the doorframe.

Now inhabited by 'us', I mentally corrected. I sighed with a grimace.

I sat in the biology classroom at the far right seat of the three person table.

James sat to the far left, leaving the middle seat open. A girl with long mahogany brown hair walked in, looking sort of confused. She glanced around the classroom, and looked down at her watch, and then to the clock on the wall before finally shrugging. She started talking with the teacher.

He introduced her as Isabella Swan.

No wonder there was something so special about her. She was my guarded. The one for me to protect.

'Hey, Edward, isn't your little 'client' quite the catch? I should take a shot at her before her three years are up.'

I hated the fact that I could hear James's thoughts. But it was only his I could hear. Must be some sort of brother thing. Thank goodness he can't hear my thoughts.

She actually was quite attractive. I wasn't sure if the draw I was feeling towards her was because of what I had just observed, or because I was connected to her because of my job.

Just forget about it.

I turned to face her. I had to start somewhere to gain her trust.

"Um, hello, Isabella. I'm Edward. I'm also new here. I'm pleasured to meet you." How in the world am I supposed to interact with a human? Especially if it's my guarded. I couldn't become friends with her. It's what happened last time, and I ended up hurt as well. I extended my hand towards her and she shook it.

Class was finally over. Bella, as she liked to be called, was about to leave, so I grabbed her. I had to protect her at all times. I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

"Hey, Bella, do you mind me asking if you would like to join us for lunch today? I don't know anyone, you don't know anyone, so why not?"

That seemed the most tactful approach and effective since she did agree.

"Yes, Isabella, it would give us the greatest pleasure if you joined us. I guess I'll be seeing you later." James. Why did he have to speak up now, of all times?

'Hey, Edward. It's quite delightful to see how already she knows to fear me. Just look at the fear in her eyes. I think I'll really enjoy getting to know her. Quite the beauty. One of the best I've seen in all my time here, and… 'elsewhere'.'

He winked at my frightened guarded before leaving.

I had to listen to his mental chuckling before I was finally able to block it out.

I've never been so angry. I gripped the back of my chair, trying not to lose control. I was ready to rip out my holy water and condemn him, if only that would work. Too bad the council didn't know him the way I did, otherwise they would never permit him to walk on earth ever again. If only, if only. Sigh.

I walked over to my next class and thought of ways to get close to Bella, some way for me to discreetly watch over her.


End file.
